dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battle: Android 3 vs Xero
This is an attempt to compare two characters from two series by the same author and find out who would win. I'll be using the style of Death Battle for this, which is why I've chosen to use the name. I in no way take credit for any of their work. The fights will take place as a short story below details on all involved characters. If you have any battles between any characters or teams, please let me know. With this cleared up, it's time to begin with our characters. Android 3 Details Android 3 is a full-blooded Saiyan born on Planet Vegeta whose Saiyan name was never revealed. He is technically over 50, though he stopped aging for quite some time, and his aging has been slowed since his release. His body remains at the age of 13, after a time of 5 years and aging only 1 year physically. His future self from 40 years later who came back to kill him had only aged about 7 years physically, though this does not prove or disprove a pattern in the Saiyan Android's aging. 3's blood is pure electricity, which can come in handy. This little guy can reach any level of Super Saiyan, but there's one small problem. For whatever reason, even numbers, with the exception of 20(max level), are off-limits to him. Skills Android 3 has the ability to fly like most Dragon Ball characters, and his power is undetectable until a certain point due to being an Android. 3 can copy any technique he sees, and often combines attacks. The Saiyan Android is extremely fast in the air, but on the ground he's only about as fast as a normal human. 3 is also just as smart as Bulma, and in one timeline worked with her to create a portal to another dimension. His possible greatest skill is his memory containing knowledge of every existing timeline of his universe. With this ability, he can scan power of villains from other timelines to determine his current opponent's power. Abilities and Techniques Thanks to Android 3's ability to copy techniques we see, he can use nearly any Dragon Ball attack. To top this, if he sees a move he can use, he will be able to use it for himself. However, 3 has some techniques of his own. He possesses the Element Crystals, so he can use element-based attacks. He can also combine two opposite elements to use 4 special attacks. Using his fire and ice AEC, he can use his Frozen Fire technique, a beam that can freeze and burn the opponent both at once. Using fire and water, he can Summon a flame Wave from the ground. From earth and wind, he can create the Rock Tornado. Light and dark can be combined to create the Shining Darkness wave, an orb attack around the user that can blind anyone in range. He also knows the two deadliest attacks in his universe, the Final Beam and Sex-Element Final Strike. He also learned two attacks in Naruto's universe, the Rasengan and Chidori, and is able to combine them with the Kamehameha. Because his blood is electricity, when wounded, he can convert the electricity into a blast. However, it drains him a lot. Gear List •Element Crystals •AECs •A rarely used sword usually kept in his room •Built-in Scouter Xero Details Xero is a...Hold on, WHAT??? You don't expect me to say this do you? *background conversation* Fine. He's a secret agent who's literally fought tornadoes with a sword at the ages of 6 and 8. Currently 48, he has mostly worked with his team to stop villains in many universes. His last known battle before an unnatural lifespan ended was against Finale in order to stop him from obtaining the Chaos Force, the most powerful force in the universe! Xero usually doesn't know when to give up, and often overlooks simple solutions to problems, but in the end, he never fails to get the job done. Skills Xero is a master swordsman, trained harshly from ages 3 to 5. Over the course of those two years, he mastered the art of the sword and began wanting to test his limits. He survived two tornadoes, though the second one landed him in a hospital for two years. Xero can jump around 5 times as high as the average human, but he is unable to fly. Xero is also unable to be blinded by light, and can deflect any light-based attack. Abilities and Techniques Xero is an element user with the power of light. Because of this, many light-based things don't affect him much if at all. Xero has enough knowledge of the dark element from his best friend to be able to use a basic blast of dark energy. Xero also has The Gift, a mysterious force of pure energy that can become one with five souls, fragmented and dormant until the core piece activates. During a fight with Finale, the Gift became one again and chose Xero as its carrier. Xero is also a skilled fighter in hand-to-hand, though was never properly trained. Having The Gift, Xero can use the Crystal of Power to grow wings and become able to fly, and gain power based on its 3 stages. Gear List •SSHW Blaster •Sword •Crystal of Power •Some dead guy's left jacket sleeve he wears as a wrist band Fight Xero walks along a path through a forest, hands in his pockets. Behind him, a small figure appears to be following him. Xero: I know you're there. You followed me in, and I suggest you turn back now. 3: Give me one good reason. Xero: Because you know I'm stronger. 3: And you know that last time we met, I was injured and much weaker than now anyway. Xero: If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. Get ready, kid, because I won't hold... Xero paused as he quickly spun around, grabbing something from his side. Music: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LyA1GL1touw Battle Born and/or It's My Life] Xero: BACK! As he finishes his sentence, he fires a laser bullet at 3, who jumps out of the way. Xero: I know you're not vulnerable in the air, kid. I won't fall for this. 3: Then why don't you show me what you can do to me from there without your gun? Xero puts his gun away and reaches behind himself. 3: That old sword won't hurt- 3 is cut off as Xero grabs a crystal and fires a blast at him. 3 blocks the attack easily, but by the time he can see his opponent again, Xero has white wings and is flying only a few feet in front of him. 3 shoots a fire blast at him, which is taken without care, and 3 powers up to a Super Saiyan 5. Xero: Not holding back? 3: No reason to, is there? I know you are, and you know I am. You want this to end fast or should we have fun? Xero: You asked for it. The two become surrounded in their own energy as they begin powering up. 3 ascends to Super Saiyan 20, and Xero accessing the third level of the Crystal of Power's power. 3 charges at Xero, who kicks him away easily. Xero flies at 3, before hitting him from all directions possible within 5 seconds. 3 recovers from the assault quickly and fires a Frozen Fire at Xero, but it's just a light distortion. Xero comes form behind 3 and kicks his back, sending him flying forward. 3 keeps himself moving as he turns around and begins charging an attack. 3: Here's everything I've got. You ready? Xero: In that case, I won't hold back. Xero begins charging his attack as well, as 3 places the six element crystals and his two AECs into a hexagon shape in front of him, where they float and the energy he charged for the attack moves into them. 3: This is it, time to find out who wins this fight, Xero. Six-Element Final Strike! With this, a giant rainbow blast comes from the hexagon and fires straight at Xero. Xero: Yeah, it really is. Genocde Light Ball! Xero's own attack launches in the form of a white sphere the size of his head, hitting the rainbow laser and holding it back. 3: You forgot one thing. Light can be absorbed into the attack, Xero! I'm ending this! 3's attack covered Xero's and grew to nearly double size from its energy, and continued flying towards Xero, who attempted to block it. All that is visible is a huge explosion, and when the smoke clears, 3 is placing a Senzu Bean in Xero's hand. After this, he walks away, completely drained. Post-Fight There it is, the fight between Xero and Android 3! The reason I chose to do this fight is because often times my friends and I would wander off to discussions over who my strongest character is. This was, of course, during the time Xero was being written, so I decided all this time later to finally do this. I've reviewed everything and even though Xero is stronger and faster than 3, here's why he lost. First off, Android 3 is a Saiyan on Earth. Even if Xero managed to beat 3, leaving 3 conscious would allow him to eat a Senzu Bean, giving him a power boost and refreshing him. Because of this, Xero's chances of winning become extremely low anyway. Secondly, 3 has had more training in handling energy, and can put more force behind those attacks. Third is 3's possession of the Element Crystals. Using these, it is possible to create an entire planet, though it would indeed kill 3 and destroy his body. Because of this, their limit is his limit, and adding all of that power up, it does go beyond any of Xero's attacks. The fourth and final reason Xero lost is because of 3's ability to copy moves and use the two deadliest attacks in existence. While Vegeta refers to the Six-Element Final Strike as(quote) "the deadliest known attack in this entire universe, usable only by someone capable of using all 6 crystals' power at once", this attack is indeed only second to an attack neither fighter knows as the deadliest and strongest attack in any series of mine. In the end, Xero had little to no chance of winning, and would require a LOT more stamina than he has to pull it off, even IF he could overpower 3 after every power-up. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Death Battle Category:Battle